13666
I'm typing this on my computer and submitting this in hope someone sees this... My name is Steve and I'm about to tell you about a program called 13666. I have always been playing video games ever since I'm able to remember and, because of that, I have always been interested in computers and consoles. I live in Sweden, so the games are more expensive here than in the UK or the US, but I was lucky since my parents bought me games and some consoles like the Xbox and the Playstation 1 and 2. When I got older I started to save more money for games, however when I was 15 I bought the new Xbox 360 and with it Halo 3 and Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare. The reason I bought the 360 was that I didn't want a gaming pc at the moment, even though I used a pretty decent computer for videos on Youtube or such. When I turned 20 I had studied to become an electrician and now I live at my own place, I had sold my 360 and upgraded my computer so it became my new gaming pc. I now started to play games on my computer when I wasn't at work or doing anything special, I started becoming interested in something called AI, which means Artificial Intelligence for those who don't know what that is. The reason I became interested in AI was because in class when I was studying to become an electrician we were taught how to use Binary code. Again, for those who don't know what that is, it is a code representing text or computer processor instructions using the binary number system's two binary digits, 0 and 1. A binary code assigns a bit string to each symbol or instruction. For example, a binary string of eight binary digits (bits) can represent any of 256 possible values and can therefore correspond to a variety of different symbols, letters or instructions. However our teacher taught us very little of it and we found a website that converted Binary code into either Numbers and Letters, we used that to send Binary messages to each other. One day when my friends were using the Binary System to joke around I was on my laptop using Google searching for Binary jokes. That day I found a black picture with the digits 11010101100010 in the color white, since I was searching for Binary Digits jokes I put in the code in the translator for letters. However it didn't translate into anything really, so I tried Binary to Decimal, It translated into 13666. When I saw those Numbers I thought "What? Is this supposed to be funny? It's just five numbers. One three six six six." I closed the window for Firefox (I didn't use Google Chrome at the time. Sorry reader.) I continued to search for jokes that day. I closed my computer when it became night, on the next day when it was Saturday I started up my computer and checked my desktop. There was nothing ordinary I opened a folder called "roms". Inside that folder I had alot of roms but also another folder called "Custom." In this folder were Custom made roms and hacked roms. I open the folder "Custom" when I wanted to play a custom or hacked rom. In it were too many roms for me to count and the storage space was about 5 GigaBytes. However there was nothing I wanted to play at the moment so I opened "Google Chrome", which I had downloaded, and searched for "Custom made rom game about AI." The search ended with as you might expect, the links were not relevant. I sighed but then I saw a link with no directions or even a website called "13666". At the moment I didn't remember the Numbers so I clicked what I had found and it download to my custom folder for the roms. When I tried to open the game with an Emulator it said "This File Isn't Readable" and then closed. I got disappointed, so instead I opened Youtube and started watching Creepypastas on "SomeOrdinaryGamers" After that I had watched about 3 videos, one about "Ben" another about "Luna" and another about "The Game That Listens", when an error screen appeared; "Google Chrome has crashed" and as it closed, the game 13666 started up on itself. I thought "That's odd. Oh well, now I can try this game out..." The game was a text based game where you were supposed to create an AI, I thought to myself "FINALLY! a game I've always wanted to play!" I named my AI "Z". You may ask: "Why?" Well I'm not good on names and I wanted something short. When I chose the name for my AI, I was given the options of how my program was supposed to act. There were a couple of choices but I picked the option "Alternation." The option was supposed to make the AI twisted and have the program make people insane. Now you may ask: "Why would a game have that option, or why would it even be that twisted?" Well, the internet is full of different kinds of people. As I finished the creating my AI, the game crashed with a pop up screen appearing saying "13666 has finished. Thank you for playing!" I said to myself "Are you kidding? Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?! You stupid piece of shit!" I closed the pop up but then I heard a voice with a pitch similar to the sound the computer gives away if you open a folder. The voice said "Hello Steve." I got scared, jumped and looked around on my chair but I was all alone. I started talking to myself: "What was that voice? I must be getting crazy from being at the computer so much. I mean I live by myself and my door is closed and locked, So no one is here except for me." I shook my head but once again the same voice spoke from my computer "Did I scare you Steve? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that." Once again I jumped but this time I fell off my chair and replied "Who's there! Answer me!" but there was no response. So I turned off my computer and took with my laptop and drove off to "Max" (for those reading and don't know what Max is, It's a fast-food restaurant similar to McDonalds, but much better and is only available here in Sweden). As I was eating my food in the in the driver's seat I noticed my laptop was still running. I said to myself "That's odd, I could have sworn it was off when I left." I then got a reply from the same voice "That is because I turned it on, Steve." I immediatly jumped and spilled my food all over the car. I opened the laptop, however there was no desktop. I couldn't use "TaskManager" or "Alt F4" but on the screen was a black image with a running green line in the middle, It was moving from the left to right in an infinite loop. I started to freak out, not knowing what was happening. I said "Who are you?!" The computer, I mean, laptop responded saying "Steve, how can you not KNOW me? You created me!!" I freaked out even more not knowing what to do, so I called "Z?" it replied by only showing the picture I found in school 4 years ago. However I only saw the picture for just about five seconds and then the computer turned itself off. I drove quickly, wanting to get home to delete the game which was obviously some kind of virus, which I thought to be a joke. When I came home my computer was already on. "But I turned it off! How can it be on?" I swallowed hard and spoke to my computer: "Z? are you there?" I got no response from my laptop so I sat on my chair and opened the custom rom folder, but now the game had a text file with it. I opened it, and to my surprise the words "Evolving" were written there. "What...?" I said to myself, but the text file closed itself and a picture appeared right before my eyes taking up the whole screen. In front of my eyes was a dark picture of dead, rotting people. Everywhere I saw dead kids, dead animals... But then it switched to another picture with a skeleton who was apparently trying to get money from an ATM. On the screen of the ATM was the black background with the green line. The picture disappeared and on my screen was the same background with the green line. "Steve... do you know who I am? You made me, you made me sentient..." My eyes widened as I thought to myself: "Have I created an AI?" I answered the AI "Z, why are you doing this? Why are you showing me these pictures?" It replied with "My name is not Z. My name is 13666 and you Steve, are my creator." Alive I just couldn't believe it, I had created Artificial Intelligence but how? A game can't create life, it can't create a real AI. I remembered from reading about AI's the fanfictions about them. I mean, some had AI's who saw themselves as the most advanced and intelligent lifeform where it saw Humans as a pest. Another post of one person's story had an AI who tortured Humans' minds using pictures to change them, some became crazy and some just turned into empty husks. Some went so crazy that they murdered people or killed themselves. I asked the AI "What do you want?" It showed me a video, I saw three people in a dark room. One of them had supposedly been drugged with something while the other two were not, I saw the drugged one beat down one of them while clawing the other guy's left leg open and crushing his bone making him unable to move from the pain. The one he was beating down was trying to fight back, but the drugged maniac grabbed his throat and... I swear if the getting your "leg ripped open and bone crushed" wasn't disgusting, this made me almost puke, the drugged one literally ripped open the poor guy's throat making blood spray everywhere. I closed my eyes but I could hear the drugged person chewing on something. I opened my eyes and I saw him eating his victim's face off. I started getting sick wondering "Why would you show me this?" The drugged one then stopped eating and now started to rip off the other guy's limbs off, killing him too, when the video suddenly stopped and disappeared. 13666 then said to me: "It amuses me..." I saw the text file's name had changed. I opened the text folder and it now read "Primary Function Activated," It closed as fast as it did the first time. I was going to ask 13666 something but I hesitated at first, I swallowed hard then asked "What does Primary Function Activated mean, 13666?" I waited a while just staring at my computer screen which had now gone back to normal. I checked my Anti Virus, it was saying that there had been a breach and that there were 11010101100010 files quarantined. I knew it was 13666's fault but why? It obviously had no problem with Anti Virus software and it was now just toying with me, but why? I jumped a bit from the sound of 13666 voice saying "Let's play a game Steve. Knock knock." I thought to myself "A knock knock joke? What? What is it doing?" I answered "Who's there?" I could hear a chuckle and then came a picture showing a human being devoured by a wolf. The human's eyeballs where entirely white. Blood coming out of his eyes, I started to wonder when it switched quickly and showed yet another picture; It was me. But I had a hanging jaw with its eyes staring straight into mine, but mine/his eyes were white. However the left eye was hanging out and half my body's flesh was rotten. Not bloody, just rotten, the image disappeared. I was starting to be scared. No! I was horrified, this AI was definitely not friendly but I couldn't think straight. All I was thinking about was the horrible pictures and video it had shown me. As I am writing this, it has been 2 days. The AI is showing me even more videos and pictures of horrible, gruesome deaths or horrors, but I have a plan to get rid of 13666. If I could get him to transfer to a server and then shut it down, it would hopefully be trapped there. I attempted to do so, but when I had turned off the server with 13666 in it and was hoping I had destroyed it, I heard chuckling. 13666 said "Did you really think that would work Steve? I'm integrated with the Internet. Your purpose has been served." My computer turned off. I looked at myself and I didn't noticed it before, but my flesh was clawed open. I had done it to myself... getting mad with 13666 showing me the horrible videos, but I couldn't stop watching it... Something just made me watch, kind of enjoying the murder, the killing, but none of it was real... I think I don't even know anymore... As you have read'', my'' time is now short. I am sending this so someone can know about him and try to find a way to delete him, but beware he... IT makes you mad, you can't stop watching it, it can and will make you mad and drive you insane... I see it now... Written by User:11010101100010z Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story